1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a position recognition device, and more particularly, to a position recognition device that outputs data according to a position.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a position recognition device there exists a Global Positioning System (hereinafter GPS). Generally, GPS measures latitude, longitude, elevation, etc., by receiving signals relayed from a plurality of orbiting GPS satellites.
Typically, a position recognition device employing GPS displays measured position data, that is, latitude, longitude, elevation, etc., on a liquid crystal display (hereinafter LCD) in the form of numerical values or in the form of a position displayed at a corresponding position on a map displayed on the LCD, the displayed position being based on the measured position data. This type of position recognition device permits display of symbols denoting post offices and retail stores, etc., on the map displayed on the LCD.
However, the conventional position recognition device is only capable of displaying position data in numerical form or as symbols on a map. As a result, there is a limit to the type of data that can be used as well as the usefulness of the device.